


This Can Be Our Thing

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: It seems like the Empire kids might finally be learning to talk to each other.





	This Can Be Our Thing

“I’m sorry.”

Beau looked up from the box she was sorting through in surprise. “What? Why?” she asked, suspiciously. 

Caleb sighed and nervously ran a hand through his hair. “I lied to you. I promised myself I wasn’t going to do that anymore.” The only sound besides their voices was the creaking of the ship. “I  _ am _ feeling… trepidation about this whole situation. I wasn’t as confident in our trajectory as I told you.”

“Well,” Beau started, pausing and trying to find the right words. “We’re all working on things. I’m a bitch and you’re a liar. Those are things we can work on. Thanks for telling me, at least. And I’m glad you’ve decided to tell us the truth.”

“You.”

“What?”

“I promised myself to tell  _ you _ the truth, not the others. I tell Nott the truth and I tell you the truth. You’re the only ones who have proven to me that I can trust you with it.”

Beau was quiet for a moment, staring at her hands, and sighed. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

They were quiet again for a moment before Caleb spoke up. “Did it hurt to say that?”

“So much, man, you have no idea. I had to force it out. But it’s true, even though it felt like puking. I’ll tell you the truth too. If there are any questions you want to ask, now is the time. Come on, before I stop feeling so generous.”

Caleb shook his head. “I can wait until you’re ready. Your secrets are your own.”

She sighed and finally got to her feet. “So, do we hug or something? That seems to be a thing we do now.”

Caleb grimaced. “We don’t have to.”

She took a big step towards him with her arms open wide. “No, come on, this can be our thing. We have horribly awkward heart to hearts and then end it with horribly awkward hugs.”

“Really, you don’t-”

“Nope, come on,” she said, finally wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into her. “Hug me back, you dick.”

Caleb sighed and put on a show of reluctance but finally moved his hands to sit on her back. After a few moments he pat her back. “How long do we have to do this?”

“I don’t know, I don’t have much experience with hugs. Is this long enough?”

“If this is our thing, shouldn’t that be our call?”

“Good point. This is long enough. Maybe too long.” She pulled away from him and cleared her throat. “The next one will be better. Shorter. Something else we can work on, I guess.” He nodded and turned to leave and she turned back to the box she was working through.


End file.
